


eyes always seeking

by SafelyCapricious



Series: things you find in a graveyard [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: “…Jemma? Is that…is that you?” Fitz sounds so uncertain.





	eyes always seeking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> so i'm dying of a fever cold sore throat from hell thingymagig right now, but i'm too stubborn to give up fictober, so you're getting this.
> 
> this is very short.
> 
> this was also written a while ago and it is possible it's been posted on my tumblr before as a little niblet (i am really terrible at keeping things in well marked places to note that i've posted or not posted, and i have a terrible memory so i'm sorry)
> 
> title still from the [Hozier random fanfic title generator](http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501).

“…Jemma? Is that…is that you?” Fitz sounds so uncertain.

Some small, cold, detached part of herself wonders how he could doubt that it’s her. They’ve known each other since they were wee babes, after all, and yet.

And yet.

She saw herself as she passed the mirror in the hallway: Face a porcelain mask, gaze cold enough to burn.

“You should not be here.” She says, voice soft as a whisper of silk, and yet he winces as ‘why are you here’ echoes through the expansive hallway. 

She turns – to leave, to hide, to cry – sure that he will go now that he knows there is nothing here for him. 

But she’s miscalculated, and his fingers touch her arm, warm and human and burning, for a mere second before he’s flying through the air and out the door and – 

The arm that wraps around her is just as cold as she is. 

“I did not kill him, my love,” his voice is soft in her ear. His voice does not echo unnaturally. “And now you owe me, again.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me [on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/capriciouswrites). i might not respond until i'm not feverish and shtuff tho
> 
> i will accept any pity comments you wanna give me as i lay dying, plz n thank you


End file.
